Unexpected Events
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: (A Hoody and Masky story) "Ow!" I yelped. I looked back to see what I had tripped over. I took a moment to distinguish the shapes in the darkness. A tree root. I just tripped over a root and fallen hard onto the earth. Could this day get any better? Pulling my leg free I pushed myself up. "Ow!" I yelped again and fell back to the earth. I didn't. I didn't just.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I got bored in Government Class and the teacher went over some review for the up coming final and explaining what we needed for the essay and I started writing and this is what I got. Then I decided hey why not type it instead of throwing it away like the last one? Yeah why not I'll post it. And here you have it. Have fun. Like always I'll do both endings for both types reader fans.**

I sighed.

"Understand?" He asked after going on about personal space for I don't know how long. I nodded. "Good."

He walked into the mansion and I stopped by the door. I leaned against the building. I had really screwed up. I felt heartbroken. One wrong move was all it took. One and I had made that move. I didn't see what was so bad about it. Apparently he just wasn't a huggy person? Jack accepted them. Both of them. Jeff growled but tolerated them. Sally liked them. Smile was confused but tolerated them just like Jeff. BEN reacted with a pat on the back. Sally wouldn't let go until he hugged back though. Now I felt bad. I got scolded for an innocent act that wouldn't matter. Apparently such acts were more than that. Or maybe-

"Hey. Back already, huh? How'd it go?" I looked up to see EJ walking out into the clearing.

"Very well." I responded thus explaining my excitement from before.

"... You ok?"

"More or less."

He stood there for a moment. Like he was considering something. "What happened?"

"Nothing really important."

"You're just saying that so I'll leave you alone. Is Jeff- Well, being Jeff again?"

"No. No nothing like that. It's fine."

"..."

I sighed again and started walking. I didn't really feel like heading back in at the moment. That and I didn't want to be under that stare any longer. Funny since he didn't have any eyes that he could create such an intimidating stare with. Yet he did it. He accomplished it and proved it not impossible.

"I'll be back." I told him.

"Where are you going now?"

"On a walk." I replied and continued on.

He let me go without question. Before I knew it I was in the oh so familiar woods that had all the fun things for Jay to play with. To explore. For people to enjoy before they met with a horrible fate. I walked those woods alone for I wasn't sure how long. Though such suited my needs at the moment. Quiet. I was a bit sad to see that daylight was quickly vanishing. I should head back before someone decided that something bad happened or something. I had to head back to what brought me out here. It was something so minor. Something I should just drop but yet here I was. Now I was just being stupid. Drop it. So I headed back. As it grew darker it became harder to see and I had been slowly picking up my pace with the setting sun in a futile attempt to outrun it. To get back before I was encased in darkness. No sooner had the darkness overtaken me.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I looked back to see what I had tripped over. I took a moment to distinguish the shapes in the darkness. A tree root. I just tripped over a root and fallen hard onto the earth. Could this day get any better? Pulling my leg free I pushed myself up.

"Ow!" I yelped again and fell back to the earth.

I didn't. I didn't just. I tried again with the same result. I did. I did and now I was stuck here. Looked like I wasn't going anywhere tonight. There was no way I was going to make it back like this. I'd end up hurting myself more or worse if I attempted to in this darkness. I couldn't just stay here though. I wasn't safe down here. I was at risk of being seen. So with no other options I gave the tree that tripped me a death glare before slowly pulling myself over to it. Placing a hand on it I stood. Then after looking at it another moment I slowly and clumsily pulled myself up and into it. Just happy it had many sturdy branches. I settled back on the branch with a sigh and waited…

"Hey!"

I woke to see that the sun had risen. How did I- Oh right. I tripped and then I had to get up into the tree… How long had I been out here?... When did I fall asleep?... And what woke me? Well at least it was calm. Peaceful. Quiet-

"Hey you!"

I looked down. A little surprised though I shouldn't have. I saw Jay with his camera. For the love of- Can't I just catch one break? At least one time where I could come out into these woods and Not have a camera pointed me or in my face? Just once?

"Can- Can you speak?" He asked.

No. No of course not. Yes I can speak! What kind of question was that? "What do you want?" I asked resulting in a surprised expression.

I guess it made sense. This was actually the first time I had spoken with him. He didn't seem sure where to go from there since I had actually said something.

"Well. Um." He took a moment to gather himself. "Well I've been-" He stopped. Yes I know what you've been doing and you know I know now say something worth my time. "Why aren't you… running this time… or attacking me… or something?" He seemed suspicious as he looked around.

"Would you rather I do?" I asked. It wasn't like I could go anywhere so why not humor him?

"N- No! Not at all!" He responded quickly.

I looked up and leaned my head against the bark.

"I want to talk about… a variety of things really."

I stayed silent and he voiced his first question.

"Do you know what's going on with Tim?"

Going on? Did he mean the whole Tim/ Masky persona thing? "On some level." Kindof. Sort of. Not really. That didn't really matter to me. Just how to keep Masky Masky.

He seemed confused. "Do you know where he is?"

Maybe… "Not at the moment." Yeah. For all I knew he was still sleeping. He could be looking for me. Waiting for me. Getting a new mission. How could I be sure?

He seemed disappointed. "Can you tell me about that Thing?"

"I could."

Silence. He asked if I could and I can. But not would and I most certainly won't.

"... Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

He seemed frustrated if anything now but he let the subject be. This was fun. He was getting no where and I was right here. Yet he could do nothing.

"How about-"

Things went on like this. I quit listening and my mind wandered. I wondered what they were having for breakfast this morning. Breakfast sounded good right now. A bed sounded good right now. This tree sucked. It tripped me and now it offered no comfort. Trees were the devil spawn or something. First they were helping you. Hey hide here we'll help you blend in and then BAM! They stab you in the back and trip you forcing you to spend the night in the woods. Are they bipolar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I found this while I was getting ready to write and I thought it was funny so I decided yeah why not? So here's what I found.**

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard Jay gasp and the sound of an object clattering away. I looked down to see an unconscious Jay and an angered looking Masky. He looked like he was considering kicking him or something. He looked up. He actually came looking for me. I honestly thought he would have let it be for another hour or so. The anger that was easily shown in his body language quickly melted.

"Are you ok?"

"Um. Yeah." I responded slowly remembering my problem. I didn't bother testing my ankle.

"How long have you been stuck up there?"

"Stuck? I am not stuck. I just needed a place to rest that was… safe."

He shook his head like one would to a lying child. "If that's the case why didn't you come back to the mansion?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Um… The woods are pretty?" I offered.

"Yeah ok. Whatever. Come on we're missing breakfast."

"I- I think I'll just stay here for a bit. You go on ahead." If he left I could figure out a way to get down. Then I wouldn't have to show weakness. I could get back now that it was daylight.

"... You're stuck." He concluded.  
>"I am not stuck." I repeated.<p>

"Then come down."

"I… I'm stuck." I admitted, somberly lowering my head in defeat.

"That's what I thought." He started up and I stayed where I was.

He stood a branch below me and helped me down to the next one. The process repeated until we were back on the ground. He then took my arm and hooked it around his neck, very willing to be my crutch and doing what he could to support most of my weight. Reminded me of when as_hole broke his leg. Except it was me who needed a crutch and I just had a twisted ankle AND I technically just hurt myself. I BLAME the tree.

"Where'd you get hurt?" He started walking.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I have an open wound or-"

"Where'd you get hurt?" He pressed.  
>"... My ankle." I muttered, looking away.<p>

"How? Did Jay do it?"

"No. I was running. Then an evil tree tripped me. Things went from there."

Masky snickered. "An evil tree, huh?"

"Yes! It did it on purpose." I replied and he laughed. "What?"

"You hardly ever talk but when you do you make me laugh."

"I am serious. It's bipolar-"

"It's bipolar now?"

"Yes. First they helps me hide and then they turn on me and trip me!"

He laughed again. I frowned and stayed silent.

"You're funny."

I muttered something incoherent to Masky. He didn't bother asking. He just kept laughing at me.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"What are you going to do about it? I'm your crutch right now. You Need me."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"NOT."

"Fine." He let go.

"Sh_t!" I grabbed the tree. "I need you. I need you."

"Oh relax. I won't let the big scary tree get you." He taunted as we went back to him being my crutch.

"They are Evil. You'll understand when they attack you."

"They attack now?"

"Shut up."

He snickered and I stayed silent the rest of the way back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a longer chapter. Everyone have fun.**

I sat back on my bed. My leg propped up by another pillow thanks to Masky.

"So… What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm… Dunno. I guess we can't go outside since you're afraid the trees are going to kill you."

"Shut up." I threw my pillow at him and he easily caught it.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Sure you're sorry." I responded, my words coated in sarcasm.

"Wanna check out what Jay has on his computer files? I don't think he changed the password since last night."

"BEN set up one of his special links?"

"Yep."

"He's definitely great to have around… I bet Jay has woken up by now. Lets see what he has before he takes his twenty-four hour computer journey to edit and publish it."

"No kidding." Masky took a seat at the computer desk and the clacking of the keyboard was heard. Then a second before the little ping signaled success. We were in. "Doesn't look like he's on."

"Then lets see what he has." I encouraged.

About twenty seconds later he scooted out of the way to let me have a good view of the screen as the video loaded and played. Him walking through the woods… Nothing exciting there.

"Look. He's afraid of birds now." Masky pointed out as Jay practically threw himself behind a tree when a bird fell by.

"Only a bird…" Jay mumbled as he filmed the branches above him. "Next thing you know I'll be afraid of my own shadow…"

"I thought he already was." I commented with little interest.

"He is. Just doesn't want to admit it. We really screwed him up."

"Not as much as we could and he'll see soon enough."

"What have you got in mind This time?" He turned to me.

A splash sounded from the computer and Masky directed his gaze back to the computer. Jay silently cursed himself as he got back out of the stream. He'd edit that out later. I watched as he examined how wet he got from falling in.

"Gonna have to watch where I'm going… Hate these woods… Wish I had another place to look for Alex and Tim… Why can't I vanish like that?... Never have to worry about being stalked again…"

"Wow… Even I don't talk to myself." Masky commented.

"I don't think even Jeff talks to himself. Is he really that lonely?"

"Maybe we should give him another visit?"

"Sounds fun. Wanna shoot some of our own and have him go down into the sewers looking for something that's not there?"

"You're horrible." Masky smirked.

"I learn from the best. Leading him out to Alex's old house when Slender was heading by. THAT was horrible." I responded and he smiled at his own handy work.

"Hey!" Our attention snapped back to the computer screen. Jay had his camera pointed at the trees again. He drew closer to the tree that I was in.

"Hey you!" Jay called again and I looked down.

"Can- Can you speak?" Jay shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" Geez I sounded annoyed.

"Well. Um." He took a moment. "Well I've been-" He stopped. "Why aren't you… running this time… or attacking me… or something?"

"Would you rather I do?" My note was dull and uninterested.

N- No! Not at all!" He responded quickly as I leaned my head against the tree again. My gaze directed at nothing.

"I want to talk about… a variety of things really. Do you know what's going on with Tim?" Jay asked and Masky's gaze flicked in my direction for a moment, then back to the computer.

"On some level." I didn't move. Just kept staring at possibly the branches or sky.

"Do you know where he is?" Jay persisted.

"Not at the moment."

"Can you tell me about that Thing?"

"I could."

Silence.

"... Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"How about-"

Jay was abruptly cut off as Masky struck him. At least that's what I saw. The camera just clattered on the ground and stayed flipped upside down. Jay, unconscious. Masky looking up at me.

"Are you ok?" Masky asked.

Masky paused it. "Uh oh…"

I could only nod in response. Masky logged out and stood.

"We need to get to his flashdrive and that tape before we delete that…"

"How are we-"

"You can't go anywhere right now so just chill. I'll take care of it." Masky started toward the door.

"No. You can not just go alone."

Masky didn't slow.

"We are partners. We- Hey!"

The door closed. I huffed and crossed my arms. Now what? It wasn't like I could go after him. I wasn't stupid. I knew that I couldn't go after him.

"Masky!" I whined loudly. No response. "You can't just leave me here!" Nothing. "You can't leave me here alone!" I took a second… I couldn't believe I was doing this. "What if the evil trees get me?!" No response. Great. That was all I had.

I fell off my elbows and back onto the pillows and listened. The door hadn't been opened yet. He was going down the stairs though. The slight unnoticable tremors of the house as all within it moved had become calming after a while. Years of something and it fades into background noise unless you listen for it.

"Come on crutch! I'm gonna starve!" I waited.

Weak and my last resort and I still got nothing. I drew in a breath and let it out. The only thing I could do was let him go.

So I waited.

"Jack?!" I practically jumped into a sorry excuse for a sitting position when Eyeless Jack had spoken through the door.

The door opened. "Hey." He looked around. "What's going on? We haven't seen you for a while. I was starting to wonder. Have you been in here all day?"

"No. There was… an incident last night and I kind of spent the night in the woods. Masky came and got me this morning though. I've been stuck here all day. Could you get me something to eat?"

"Stuck? What'd you do?" He asked, 'eyeing' my leg propped up on the pillow.

"Twisted ankle. Long story." I added not wanting to talk about it.

"Ah. So where's your partner?"

"Out messing with Jay."

"Well..." Jack crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "We don't have too long to wait for dinner. I'll help you down then. That sound good?"

"Dinner? It's been that long?"

"Well maybe if you didn't keep the curtains drawn, or looked at the clock every once in a while you'd know what time it was."

"We're never in our room unless it's to sleep or to hack into Jay's accounts. Both activities that don't need the curtains open. I don't have an excuse for not looking at the clock though."

"Well when did Masky leave?"

"Little later in the morning. Sometime after breakfast I believe."

"Dang… Afraid that he's not going to come back?"

"Little bit."

"He always comes back. So just wait."

"I don't like waiting though." I frowned.

"No one likes waiting. So what do you want to do until dinner?"

I shrugged. I liked Jack. He was always here when Masky wasn't. Whether it be months or days. He was here. He was someone that I could always count on. An irreplaceable friend really. Someone you could always lean on. That one person that's there for you no matter what. I bet everyone has had that one person in their life at one point or another… Foolish to let that one person go… Masky… Was he really a true friend like Jack?... I mentally shook my head. He had no control over his changes. He was my friend. Tim just wasn't. Masky was.

"Got the passwords? Wanna change his backgrounds or add comments to profile pages or something?" Jack offered.

I smiled. "Why not?"

So we spent our time messing with Jay's stuff. Laughing when it showed that he was on and how he was changing things back. Once he was off one sight and onto another to change things back we'd type something different into the boxes and spaces. Status: Dating my dog. Favorite music: Static Fears: Tall people, birds, and masks Favorite food: Dog food Activities: Running around with a camera and stalking people Wishes: Walmart selling a life. Stupid stuff like that. Wishes: Vomit Rainbows and Pets: Unicorn was pretty funny. Just a little. He hesitated on that one. Even he had to think that was a little funny.

Afterwords we went down for dinner. Jack being my new crutch for the day. The twist wasn't bad so it may just be a little sore tomorrow, but I highly doubted that it would be longer than that. After doing a bit of explaining about why Jack was my crutch dinner went by like usual. Eating and some comments passed back and forth. Some not so nice. Just a regular dinner… Without Masky. Jack, however, kept me from being too lonely as usual. He was a great distraction.

"So." Jack started as he helped me up the stairs. "Do you want to sleep in my room? It'll make it easier for tomorrow if you still need me as a crutch."

"Na. It's ok. I'll be fine. I didn't screw it up that bad."

"Don't you think that you should stay off of it?"

"I'll be able to walk on it tomorrow. For short distances anyway. I'll be sure to not put too much weight on it. So don't worry." I reassured him.

"If you say so. Just don't hesitate to ask of you need me. K?"

"K."

And here I was. Just sitting here on my bed. Alone. He… left me again, didn't he? I sighed more loudly than was needed. I wasn't tired. I decided after much thought, less than ten seconds worth, that maybe I should check out whether or not Masky got rid of the video. Sliding over to the side I placed my good leg on the floor and did a pathetic hop to the desk chair. Step one complete. Still logged in. Good. He probably already changed the password again. Checking to see if Jay was on or not I started going through the uploaded files. Not this one. No. No. Nooope. Noda… There. That one. Still not wiped. I clicked it. Data Corrupted… Click. Data Corrupted… Click click. Data Corrupted. What did he do? And why wasn't he back yet? Jay could sift through this. Why wasn't it deleted? Was the flash drive and the tape still safe? I leaned back. Maybe… he got caught? So he didn't have the time to get rid of everything?... Guess I'd have to check it out for myself.


	4. Chapter 4

This was a horrible idea. Bad. BAD idea. I would have to move swiftly to do this and I most certainly could Not do that right now. After doing exactly what I wasn't suppose to do by walking on my ankle through the woods I probably wasn't in the best shape to be doing this. Especially since I had no clue where Masky was, heck if he was still Masky. I doubted it. But I had to try. I couldn't let that footage be published. So I had to suck it up and hope for a bit of luck. I watched Jay set up his camera for the night. Recording himself sleeping… Sure it was odd. Very odd but it did give us chances to flat out freak him out by showing up in the shots and then corrupting the feed. Fun as it was to watch him freak out I was growing bored with it. Jay was laying down now. I waited. Just waiting for the steady breathing that would indicate sleep. Even after that phase I waited for a bit longer. Half to make sure he was really asleep and half for preparing myself for possible pain and difficulty of climbing in the window. Taking a breath I slowly worked at opening the window and settling on the sill. I resisted any sigh of relief at the fact that I got up without either waking him or harming myself. I slowly lowered myself to the floor.

I took a glance at Jay. No movement. I moved toward the camera and removed the tape. If he woke he wouldn't know the difference until he woke and checked it for himself. Next was to start looking for the flash drive he downloaded the evidence onto. I started going through the drawers and spared many glances back at Jay who still seemed unaware of my presence thankfully. Finding several flash drives in the area I took them along with tapes alike. Now for the hard part. I then searched around for his laptop. I couldn't just use the computer in his room to check these. Even if I muted it no doubt the light would wake him. Once found I slipped it out of the padded case and headed further into the house. You never realize how heavy these things are. Setting it down on the kitchen table I turned it on. Faced with the login screen I tested out the previous password. Nope. Changed it, huh? That's going to be a problem.

Closing it I went off in search of a password. He had to have written it down somewhere. I pocketed each of the flash drives. If I did get caught I could at least erase them later. I opened cupboards in search of an taped up pieces of paper. I went through the drawers again. In the dresser. There had to be something. Anything that could at least point me in the right direction. If I were Jay where would I put a password? Did he have any notebooks? I gave the place another search. Why did this have to be so hard?

I ended up staring down the laptop. Was I really going to have to guess? Lets see here. I opened it back up and watched the slow flickering before trying 'Jessica'. Not it. I took a moment.

I leaned back. I clicked forgot my password. Ten letters… What would he put as his password that has ten letters? Why couldn't I have thought to have been hack it for me from the other side before I came here? That would have made things so much easier. Sure it wouldn't be good to depend on him for things like this all the time, but I was not going to be able to make a quick escape like this if he woke up. Two failures later and a ten minute break where I tried another search I sat back in the chair. Just staring at the daunting screen. Ten letters… Maybe it was more that one word?... TheTallOne? No. thetallone? No. So that wasn't it. The longer I stayed here the more of a risk I was putting myself in. But I couldn't leave… Not yet. I drew in another breath and let it out like I had been doing for a while now. I could do this. What would Jay use as a password?

I looked back at the screen… The-Figure? I blinked. I… was in? Wow Jay. I guess you really were running out of passwords. I then went to work. I quickly found the video and went to work at deleting it. Next was the flash drives and the tapes to go through. First flash drive had nothing on it. I put it to the side. The second had nothing for me to worry about on it from what I could tell. The final one held the extra copy of the video. This one just as corrupted as the first. It took some time to delete it since all I was getting was errors for a while. Next was to go through the tapes. I logged out and closed the laptop. Guess I could just borrow one of his cameras. I froze at the shadow that went past the front window. The shadow approached the front door. I had to get out of here. I had to hide. I slowly stood and then the solid knock at the door sounded. Jay stirred in the next room.

Not good. Picking up the flash drives and the laptop I fled the room. A second set of knocks.

"Jay!"

Not good.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He mumbled.

Where could I slip out unnoticed? Without alerting them? The back door had a squeak. The front well that led onto the street and not to mention that freaking Tim was there. I couldn't escape through a window quick enough if they were looking for me. Surely Jay would notice the tape missing from his camera. Or the laptop. He'd notice that something was wrong. He always did. There was no way I'd be able to put the items back before they noticed. However if I could get out without them noticing it wouldn't matter where I left the items.

"So where did you find that?"

"In a drawer in my house."

"Lets see it. I'll just remove-..."

Oh… No…

"It's gone."

"Gone? What's gone?"

"I had a tape in here before I went to bed."

I heard fast steps. They entered Jay's room. The sound of the drawers opening and things getting moved around was loud in the silence.

"Everythings gone. All of my tapes."

I was in trouble now. I shifted my position. Dang this thing was slowing me down.

"You're tapes are missing? Are you sure you didn't move them or something? When was the last time you checked on them?"

"I always place the filled ones in the box here. So I check on it all the time. And now they're gone. Someone must have come in here."

I opened up the cupboard under the kitchen sink. I slid the laptop in and set the flash drives on top of it. I closed it with the same care. There. That made things easier. Now to find a hiding spot or an escape.

"Well do you have any backups?"

"Um yeah. I have a few flash drives."

For the love of-

I heard more useless items being sifted through.

"No. No. No this can't be happening."

"They're gone too?"

"Yes. Everything is gone. What was the point of this? Obviously something was in those videos that whoever it was didn't want me to see."

Yeah start thinking that. Now go out and investigate or something.

"Well this couldn't have happened too long ago. Maybe they're still here."

Even I could tell that I paled a shade under my mask. Why did Tim have to ruin Everything?!

"I don't know. They could be long gone by now."

Yes. Listen to Jay. he knows what he's talking about.

"But what if they are still here? You could be in danger. We should at least take a look around just to be safe."

"Ok I guess you're right, but we should take a look at that tape."

"Later."

"Just let me put in a new tape here…"

The sound of a new tape getting set in and then came the footsteps. Hide. Somewhere to hide. Anywhere. I moved as fast as I could while staying silent to stay out of sight. They entered another room so I moved by and out of the spacious kitchen area. I had to find somewhere to hide. I could hear them going through closets. I ducked behind the side of the couch when they excited. They took a quick peek in the kitchen before heading down into the basement. I waited a moment before heading back to Jays room. I opened the window and didn't even take the time to curse the sound that it made. I jumped out. I heard them pound up the steps. Run. Just run. I wish that I could. I ducked around the corner of someone's shed. Just staying out of sight as they came to the window. I ditched the tapes in the hole under the bush where a rabbit sprinted out of at my arrival. Sorry for destroying your new home. I kept going. Not in any specific direction. Just trying to stay in the darkened areas and put some distance between them and me. The sound of that squeaky back door was enough to let me know that I had stayed long enough.

No doubt they saw that rabbit. No doubt they knew the general direction that I was going in. I could hear them running through the grass. Wonder what the neighbors thought of those two walking around with cameras late at night… I abandoned my route and went onto the street. Walk. Walk. Look normal. I quickly crossed the street. I didn't think they spotted me yet. That I was thankful for. I headed toward the darkness the closest alleyway offered.

"Hey you!"

Shit. I kept walking at the same pace. They walked fast as expected. Right as I entered the alley and out of their sight I picked up speed as much as I could. I took as many turns as I could. The sounds of them running echoed loudly. It covered up my existence rather nicely, I thought. Then everything went silent. I waited. The slight taps faded and I let out the breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding. I leaned against the wall and lowered myself to the ground. I was saved. Now all I had to do was go back for the tapes when I was able.

"Now!"

I gasped as I hit the hard paved ground.


	5. Not a bad note I promise

Hey I'm sorry. I'll get the chapter up soon. Luna thanks for the review. Honestly I started laughing when I saw your review. Not because it was funny, but because I had forgotten about the story. If you can picture nervous laughter that was what was going on. I also repeated 'I am so sorry' a few times for whatever reason, but thanks to you I'll get on it.


End file.
